Gagal?
by Chini VAN
Summary: Ketika Haruno Sakura dan Uchiha Sasuke sedang bersantai/ "Aku bilang kau tidak boleh pergi!/ "Kenapa?"/ "Karena..."/ Warning inside! RnR!


Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Romance

K+

SasuSaku

Warning: AU, Abal, Typo(s), Drabble, OOC, Tidak enak di lidah dan tidak sedap dipandang. Ini hanya karangan fiktif belaka jika ada kesamaan ide cerita saya mohon maaf.

Selamat Membaca.

Siang itu temperatur suhu udara di kota konoha bisa dibilang cukup tinggi. Bagaimana tidak!? Saat itu sudah memasukipertengahan musim panas, dimana matahari menumpahkan sinarnya dengan sangat terik. Seakan ada lebih dari satu matahari yang sedang menggantung di hamparan langit biru. Mungkin beberapa orang berpikir, lebih baik berdiam diri di rumah dengan menyalakan pendingin ruangan atau biasa disebut _air conditionar_ (AC) ditemani dengan segelas minuman dingin dan sedikit makanan kecil sebagai pengisi perut.

Seperti halnya dua orang berbeda gender yang tengah bersantai ria di ters sebuah rumah berlantai tiga dengan halaman yang lumayan luas di depannya. Terlihat seorang gadis dengan rambut yang sewarna permen kapas tengah duduk meluruskan kakinya ke depan dengan punggung yang menyandar pada sebuah dinding di belakandnya. Tidak lupa juga seorang pemuda dengan rambut ravennya yang terlihat sedikit mencuat kebelakang tengah menatap sebuah layar laptop didepannya dengan sangat serius.

" Hahh... Hari ini panas sekali," keluh sang gadis sembari mengibas-ngibaskan kedua tangannya di depan wajahnya yang tampak basah karena keringat yang mengalir melalui pelipisnya.

"Apa kamu tidak merasa kepanasan, Sasuke-_kun_?" lanjutnya yang kemudian disertai dengan lirikan kepada pemuda yang baru saja ia panggil Sasuke-kun tersebut. Lama. Tidak ada tanggapan. Pemuda tersebut―Sasuke―masih sibuk dengan layar laptop di depannya.

" Hei! Kau mendengarku tidak sih?" tanya Sakura―gadis tersebut―merasa sedikit kesal karena Sasuke tidak mendengar atau pura-pura tidak mendengar perkataannya.

" Hn." Terdengar gumaman tak jelas dari bibir pemuda yang menyandang marga Uchiha tersebut.

" Huh! Aku lupa kalau kau itu manusia es. Tentu saja kau tidak akan merasa kepanasan" gerutu Sakura menatap tajam pemuda tampan di depannya. Sasuke masih tidak menghiraukan gerutuan Sakura, atau mungkin yang dikatakan Sakura itu memeng benar? Entahlah.

Hening menyelimuti atmosfer di sekitar keduanya. Namun hal itu tak berlangsung lama setelah Sakura kembali mengeluarkan suaranya.

" Oh ya, Sasuke-_kun_, nanti sore aku, Ino, dan Hinata akan pergi ke puncak. Rencananya, tiga hari kedepan kami akan menginap di villa milik ayah Ino. Hahh... aku tidak sabar untuk menikmati udara puncak yang sejuk. Dan lagi, aku ingin bebas sejenak dari tugas-tugas kuliah yang menyebalkan. Aku kan tidak seperti Sasuke-_kun_ yang se... "

" Tidak boleh!" ucap Sasuke cepat memotong perkataan Sakura. Spontan Sakura menolehkan pandanganya kearah pemuda yang notabene telah menjadi kekasihnya sejak mereka duduk di bangku kelas dua SMA tersebut.

" Barusan kau bicara apa, Sasuke-_kun_?" tanya Sakura memastikan apa yang tadi ia dengar itu salah.

" Aku bilang, kau tidak boleh pergi" ucap Sasuke dengan tegas dan menatap gadis yang memiliki mata sewarna emerald di depannya.

" Hee!? Kenapa? Aku kan hanya pergi dengan Ino dan Hinata. Apa itu salah?" protes Sakura. Ia balas menatap mata Sasuke dengan tatapan seolah meminta penjelasan.

" Kalau aku bilang tidak boleh, ya tidak boleh." Tiba-tiba Sakura berdiri dari posisi duduknya, kemudian ia berkacak pinggang di hadapan sang kekasih.

" Kau ini kanapa sih? Kenapa kau melarangku untuk pergi?" Tanyanya mulai emosi karena jawaban Sasuke yang menurutnya tidak memberikan penjelasan apapun. " Jawab aku Sasuke-_kun_!?"

" Karena nanti malam aku akan melamarmu!"

" Eh!?"

Krik...

Krik...

Krik...

" APAAAA!?"

*OWARI*

A.N : Gajeeeeeee! ∆

Gomen minna! Gomen kalau fict ini hancur! Saya masih perlu belajar. Tapi saya berterima kasih pada reader yang telah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca fict ini #pelukreadersatusatu  
Saya tahu masih banyak kekurangan yang terdapat dalam fict ini. Oleh karena itu saya mohon minna-san mau memberikan kritik dan saran di kotak review. Nge-flame juga boleh, tapi jangan pedes-pedes ya, nanti saya sakit perut. #digaploksandal

Sekali lagi saya ucapkan terima kasih pada semuanya!

Akhir kata. R.E.V.I.E.W! (^.^)


End file.
